Darkness Falls
by Jashin's BEYOTCH
Summary: When 6 year old Arisu is kidnapped and finally escapes from her kidnapper, will Konoha accept her back and more importantly her gaurdian? (Sorry suckish summary)
1. Prologue

It was a cold evening at the end of summer, when the leaves slowly began to turn to their exciting new colors, but not everything was as calm as the world appeared. A young girl around the age of 6 ran out of the apartment she shared with her guardian Iruka, after having an argument about classes. It was always an ongoing battle between them for the Hokage requested she be put ahead a year in the academy for her skill was great but Iruka denied for her mental health. He himself was not that old, for he was only 16 at the time.

"Come back Arisu! Please!" Iruka yelled following the young girl who could easily resemble an Uzumaki.

Arisu, or Alice as the other village children would call her, kept running as the tears ran down her cheeks._ I'm sorry Iruka. I can't come back. _She thought as she raced over to the school and made her way over to the swing that hung from the tall tree in the front yard. She stayed for quite a while not caring about the world around her but just listening to the sounds that the world made.

"Oh mum where did you go? Why did you leave me here so alone?" She sung softly as a figure approached her. Arisu didn't notice the figure as she looked up into the night sky and watched the stars in the sky twinkle like little lights she's seen around the village.

"Mama I miss you." She whispered as the figure walked in front of her. It bent low, to her level and smiled behind its mask.

"Hi miss Alice, What kind of dreams haunt your mind along with your looking glass eye?" The stranger sang and Arisu's head snapped down, her eyes glazing over.

"Come child, I'll show you the way. Would you like to see your mommy again?" The person asked and she nodded happily. The stranger held out their hand and she took it as she was whisked away like the smoke from the Third Hokage's pipe. Never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 1

Its been a total of 7 long and painful years since Arisu was kidnapped from Konoha and her gaurdian, Iruka. And its been 7 long years that Arisu has been alone brought to a strange new world. The stranger who kidnapped her had left her in an city that was no longer where they had once inhabited over several years. Maybe it was because she was stubborn or it was the feeling of being caged that she faught for her freedom every day, training aganist Jounin in her free time and going on solo missions from the man to prove she wasn't weak; but whatever it was left the red head hot tempered and deadly from day to day. But today would be a day she would never forget.

(Arisu's pov)

I had woken from the sunrise to my east as the light tickled my facial features. It wasn't unusual for me to sleep on the ground unprotected from the natures harm but I perfered it more than sleeping in a tree. The last time I slept in a tree I had accidently set it ablaze. Haha. Oops. I sat up brushing my bloody red bangs from my face as I surved the area I had crashed in. Whatever.

I looked around calmly as I deemed the area free from danger, for there were no living life forms around except for a large mass with little chakra masses comming from my east where the sun rose. So I was by a villiage. That's fantastic! I stood abruptly as a set of 4 ninja came walking down the path I was next to. Umm shit! I hid behind a bush with berries on it and picked a few off. I placed them in my mouth listening in on their convrosation.

"Kakashi-sensei? Can we pick some berries before we enter Konoha? Please?" A young females voice sounded knocking me to the ground. I looked around the large bush trying to find a way of escape from the people. But as I was about to crawl away from them an older more firmilliar voice sounded comming from the gates.

"Naruto!" A older mans voice cried out, making me jump in my spot. I let out a little shreek as another kid came running over to the bush where I hid and looked at me. I took in his raven hair and onyx colored eyes that made me think of a person I met on my travels. He gave me a little smirk and turned to face his sensei who was now kissing the brunette man. I observed the brunette and smiled seeing the firmilliar brown eyes and scar that ran across his nose. It triggered a memory of a man with the same face from my childhood.

"Iruka?" I asked standing up from behind the bush making the 3 kids well the blonde and pink haired ones shreek, the raven one was smirking at me with evil intent. The said brunette pulled away from the silver haired man and walked over to me. I flinched as he brought a hand up to my face. I had been looking down and he brought my head up lightly with his hand.

I looked up into his chocolate colored eyes, almost bursting into tears as he smiled at me, the smile he'd give me when Id come back from the academy and ace it. I leaned my head into his hand and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I felt tears run down my cheeks and tears trickled down my cheeks onto his hand.

"I'm so sorry Iruka-kun. I'm sorry I ran away after the argument. I'm so sorry." I whispered so only he could hear me. The tears still streamed down My face as I couldn't speak. He looked as me as if I had 3 heads before he took in my words and his espression softened immensly.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Konoha. Come on." He said pulling his hand away from my face and then taking my hands and leading me out of the bush. "That's it. Baby steps." Iruka whispered softly and I nodded.

"Here let me carry you." He said softly seeing my cut up leg that was still bleeding from the other day. I shuddered thinking about it.

~Flashback~

I was walking along the busy street in a small village many miles away from Konoha, looking for the quickest way to the Villiage hidden in the Leaves for I didn't remember how I came to be away from the villiage years before. I was alone and dressed quite shabbily for a shinobi in the first place but I looked like a prostitute from the outfit I was given by the masked person. It consisted of short black shorts, a black tank top that must have once been a shirt because the sleeves were ripped off and a heavy black and red cloak with knee high shinobi shoes. The tank top was lowcut so I guess I could see where the drunken nin mistook me for one who would be paid for firey red hair with black crawling up the back like fire was pulled into a high pony tail with my bangs covering my right eye, which had a cut trailing down my cheek with two slits horizantily across from each other. I always hid my face for fear of someone noticing me and pointing me out because of the scar. I've tried to cover it up but it has never worked. Oh well.

I leaned over the counter to tap the woman on the shoulder when a man, I assumed was her husband began to yell at me for supposially 'trying to steal his necklaces' and he pointed accusingly at the necklace Iruka had given me on my birthday many years before. It didn't even look like the ones he was selling but many people began to crowd around the stall and whisper around amongst themselves.

"Excuse me sir," My steedy voice sounded among the people. "I would never steal from a human alive. I had been given this," I held the pendant out and slowly turned showing it to the onlookers. "a very long time ago from my best friend and gaurdian. I would never steal from the likes of you. The reason I was leaning over the counter was to ask this lovely lady," I moved my hand to point at the woman to was glaring at the man, "what ia the fastest way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves was." I turned around to see three shinobi stumbling down the street.

"Help!" The man from behind the stall cried out. "This woman stole from me! Help! Help me!" The man cried out and my eyes widened in fear. No one was going to believe. Fuck. I thought and made my way through the crowd pushing and shoving the agaping humans away from me. I bolted down the street, knocking a silver haired man to the ground and past a group of three mouth gaping kids.

I turned the corner running into a shinobi who smirked when he saw me. I took a step back and reached for the katana hidden under the cloak and pulled it out. The shinobi let out a chuckle and pulled out his own sword and charged forward. I dodged the blade to my face and spun on my toes effectly bringing up my other leg and lungeing my foot into his stomach. He skidded backward as the two other shinobi came running around the corner trapping me.

"Fuck you all." I growled out and charged at the one with short raven hair who seemed more threatening than his compainion. I held my blade like a samuri would and swung at his head. He ducked down just in time to avoid getting his head sliced off but not in time to keep all of his hair intact.

"Damn it kid. Don't make us kill you." The raven said slicing at my thigh and knee. I hissed taking a swing at his brunette companion. I sliced his arm lightly and turned around to see the man I kicked before and the raven lunge at me and I back flipped. Instead of getting hit in the chest my left leg that was already bleeding was sliced again and again causing blood to pour from the cuts.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed falling down onto the dirty street. Blood stained the ground as dirt invaded my cuts and the shinobi got closer to me. I scooted back away from them, after all I was a 13 year old girl who wasn't that strong and was frightened; yet I faught aganist 3 full grown men. They looked at the blood that oozed out of the wounds and the one smirked. The raven one who I had kicked in the beginning laughed at the cuts and took out his kunai and began to slice at the wound making deeper cuts that traveled from my thigh to the opening skin of my boot, all around my leg.

I cried out in pain as two of them pulled the man away from me and dragged him away. I leaned my head aganist the fence and cried silently to myself. It hurt like a bitch and I kept bleeding. It came out as little rivers and littered the street below me. After a bit of sitting there I pulled bandages from my bag and wrapped my leg up and stumbled out of the ally. The crowd had left and the sunset gleamed around the city.

"Excuse me miss." A voice said as I turned the corner. The person had silver hair and I recgonized it as the man I knocked over when I was trying to run away. I turned my head and cocked my head to the side. He didn't seem to be an asshole but all people didn't seem like one until too late.

"Yes?" My voice practically sang out to him. My voice was always singgy. I always even if I wanted to die or was depressed id cover it up with the sing-song voice. So I stopped talking and was practilly mute for many years. He smiled from under his mask and I looked at him funny.

"Are you okay? Your bandages are bleeding through." I looked at him as if he were stupid and walked/limped away as the sky darkened and then I came across the shinobi from before. They were drunker than before and most likely they could kill a shunk with how badly they reaked.

walking past them when the raven asshole who cut up my leg grabbed me and pulled down my pants. He tried to rape me and during it he stabbed me in the bleeding leg. He giggled his blade around in my leg and continued to do it several times. I was passed around between the three men until they passed out and I ran as fast as I could.

I ended up passing out of several hours of running in no particular direction.

~End of Flashback~

Iruka helped me out of the bush and picked me up without a care in the world. I let out a wimper once I got a look at the red stained bandages. It made me sick. I felt like I was going to throw up at thesight.

"Iruka I think I'm goimg to be sick." I said as we passed through the gates of the village. Two men from behind a sign in station looked at me confused and I held my hands over my mouth.

"Dumbass give her the trashcan." The one with spiky hair said and the other handed me the bucket which I happily emptied my stomach into. I gave the can to Iruka and he held it out to the guys.

"Keep it Iruka." The other guy said and he nodded.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital." Iruka-kun said and I burried my face into his vest.I really didn't want to go but no one could help me if I didn't go. I would never get better. I would die.

_Maybe that would be a good thing,_ the voice in my head said and I shook my head.

Go away.

No. I'm aways here. The and I sighed knowing it would be there forever.

"Iruka my leg hurts." I whined softly and he ran in through doors.

"Its okay. Were here." He cooed. I was placed on a bed as a ebony haired nurse cut off the red bandages and gasped. She examinwd the futs.

"How did this happen?!" She exclaimed and I flinched. After being alone for so many years voices hurt my head. Expecially when they yelled.

"Iruka did you do this to her?" She asked glaring daggers into him. He took a step back and I reached for him. The woman looked at me and sighed. I let out a whimper and pulled Iruka closer and hugged his waist. My leg was hurting like a bitch and it left like I was bleeding out. The blood didn't stop from the day before.

"I just found her like this. And it dosnt look self inflicted so can you help her?" He asked frantically and the ebony haired girl nodded.

"Of course." The lady said as she began to clean my wounds. "Now this may hurt darling but its gonna be okay." I nodded holding Iruka close. He patted my head and smiled at me while another nurse put a vile of clear liquid into my blood stream. Once it hit my head began to feel fuzzy. I squeezed iruka quickly..

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes okay? They gave you medicine for the pain. Okay? Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep." He whispered and I nodded letting sleep come my way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wha-la. Second chapter well more like the first but still. Hope you enjoy it. Don't mind the typos. I'm on a nook so it sucks with typing.

Xoxo

Abhy and Alice


End file.
